One, Two, Three
by KKKstories
Summary: Why hello there. It's seems that you have stumbled upon my little book of pain. I'm sure at least one of you know me.
1. Intro of Craziness

**Why, hello there. It looks like you have stumbled across my little book of pain.**

**I bet a few of you out there know me, or are at least in the same school.**

**I go to CreekLand, GA, Mrs. Spikes class.**

**My name is Erin.**

**I have brown hair.**

**Let's see if anyone finds me.**

**Anyway, I better start. This is me, late at night, when I've had no sleep yet and is technically tomorrow and my homeworks not done.**

**This is my mind speaking, needing to be heard.**

**This is so maybe, just maybe, I can find an IRL friend who understands me and my writing.**

**Jackie, you're perfect, but I need someone to be here, next to me.**

**They'll never replace you.**

**_Why? - A song written 5 seconds ago, by me._**

**_I'm really selfish..._**

**_And I know this might come as a shock,_**

**_And you may call me crazy,_**

**_But I'm not right_**

**_You were my world_**

**_Left in the darkest of nights_**

**_You said we'd be forever, _**

**_All of my secrets shed_**

**_And I'm such a fool,_**

**_For believing in you two..._**

**_For you never believed in me..._**

**_Why?_**

**_Why did you leave?_**

**_Went food you leave me on the floor,_**

**_To make me bleed?_**

**_Why?_**

**_Was it my fault?_**

**_I can fix it_**

**_Just come back,_**

**_Again..._**

**_You left me_**

**_Calling me things_**

**_Leaving me to cry_**

**_All alone_**

**_With no one_**

**_Without love_**

**_You left me here to die_**

**_Why?_**

**_Am I to horrible?_**

**_You left me in the night_**

**_You were my world_**

**_My sun my sky the tears that I cry_**

**_And yet you left me here..._**

**_Was I too, clingy?_**

**_Did I annoy you every day?_**

**_Why did you have to do this?_**

**_Of all days today?_**

**_Why does my brain scream no turn away_**

**_While my heart is in two?_**

**_Why must I sit here_**

**_Not eating much_**

**_Not getting much sleep_**

**_Trying to be the one_**

**_Why did I ever trust you two?_**

**_You were my world_**

**_My life_**

**_My sense of price_**

**_You were my wings that fly_**

**_Over the sky_**

**_So why did you leave me_**

**_Lost in the dust_**

**_In the middle of the night_**

**_You turned out the light_**

**_And said good bye_**

_Tied together with a smile_

_But it's coming undone_


	2. Maybe

_Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump._

I smacked my head against the brick wall behind me, unintentionally creating a beat.

_The noise is going round_

_I can't escape it now_

_And I'm surrendering_

_Laying on the ground_

I slid down the wall, not minding the cold concrete. I was giving up. There were voices going around my head, all pointing out the problems with my life.

_Oh why-e-a-e-ay_

_Oh why-e-a-e-ay_

I started crying, wondering why.

Why had this happened?

And then I remembered the people who were worse off than me, and felt selfish. After all, I have a family, a house, friends, but just not them.

_My head is spinning round_

_And I can't breath_

_I'm trying to be there_

_Be the one you need_

_Put your comfort in front of my own li-e-aye-__e-aye-f_

I tried to be perfect, tried to put them all in front and always helped with problems.

But, being the odd one out, it was going to happen eventually, anyways.

But maybe this was a bit too sooner than I would prefer.

_But maybe_

_You would let me die_

I sighed, looking around the empty hallway, and wiped the rest of my tears away.

I stood up, and told myself I didn't need them.

Oh, but I did.

_Not trying to fall apart_

_Building up these walls_

_Trust is something gone,_

_Don't need it no more_

_I try to catch a breath_

_But it's taking me_

_Oh why-e-a-e-ay_

I was already building defenses so I wouldn't be hurt so bad again, but one thought of them and the wall crumbles.

I tried to stop crying, but the tears kept coming, along with these horrible thoughts. I started hyperventilating, trying to stop.

_Oh why-e-a-e-ay_

_My head is spinning round_

_And I can't breath_

_I'm trying to be there_

_Be the one you need_

_Put your comfort in front of my own life_

I sobbed, laying on the ground as I thought more and more about it. Time can heal anything but this, for the more time, the worse I felt.

_But maybe_

_You would leave me in the rain_

_Alone with tears streaming down my face_

_Trying just to have a friend,_

_You said it would never end_

_You'd leave me sitting there_

_Crying, pulling out my hair_

I tracked at my hair, and told myself to get a grip. I decided to pack up, for they expected me to leave by morning.

I still remember the last words that they said, before I ran out crying into the hallway, where I am now, where no one came to make sure I was ok.

The words burned in my mind as I stood up, and walked towards the guest room, where I was staying. I saw a suit case, and the fact they had already packed sent me sobbing once more.

_But maybe,_

_Just maybe .._

_You would let me die_

_** "Seto, i apologize by saying that from here on out, you are no longer a part of **__**Team Crafted. I hope you have enjoyed your time here."**_


	3. Wonderful Thing

_Don't they see?_

_You're a,_

_Wonderful thing._

I looked at my son, trying not to sob as I sang him an ancient lullaby. I sang this song to myself when I was feeling down, or if I needed a little help.

_Don't let them tell you otherwise._

_You may be tall_

_You may be small_

_But you're perfect in someone's eyes_

I never thought that my child would grow up without a mother, at least I can watch him from above. A tear fell down my cheek, and landed on his nose.

_So little child all alone_

_Put down that knife_

_Of hateful words_

As I cried, he looked up and gurgled, as if trying to ask 'Why are you crying?'

I looked deep into his red eyes and shook my head, slowly.

_And look in the mirror and you will see,_

_You're a wonderful thing._

He will be protected.

_Cause you are perfect_

_Cause you are so worth it_

_Even if you think_

_Otherwise_

'Never believe you are anything different. You are mine, and you are perfect.'

_Look into my eyes_

_And believe_

_You're a_

_Wonderful thing._

I walked out the door, still singing softly, yet crying as I sat him on the porch.

_I've thought that same way_

_Before_

_Understand_

I ripped out a piece of paper from a notebook I had found and wrote 'His name is Tyler Ellis, and he is perfect. Never let him believe otherwise.'

I handed him a pair of green headphones, slipped the note into his hand.

_Make that knife no more_

_And believe in your heart_

_Deep down inside_

_Little child, all alone_

_Put down your knife_

_Of hateful words_

_So little child all alone_

_Destroy your knife_

_Of those fake hateful words_

_And believe me when I say..._

I looked at him, sighing before saying,

_"So little child all alone_

_Look at those shards of hateful words_

_Pick them up and toss them away_

_They aren't something you need to see today_

_Little child all alone_

_Pick up that mirror of beautiful words_

_And please believe more when I say_

_You're a,_

_Wonderful thing._

Good-bye, my little Dragon."


End file.
